


old mcsolo had a farm

by kyoloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, There are cows, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoloren/pseuds/kyoloren
Summary: Rey takes some time and temporarily moves to the countryside to finish writing her book. She wakes up one morning to a yard full of cows and meets the man they belong to.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 144





	old mcsolo had a farm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pure adorable fluff, no real substance but the premise was really cute! The prompt was given to me by @rebelscumreylo on twitter! She decided to write her version of the idea as well, but was happy to let me write this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little slice of life fic!

* * *

Rey had been in the country for four days now. She arrived in the small cottage with two suitcases and her laptop and a push from her agent, Jannah, to let her surroundings help her to write. The first day she’d spent the morning walking around the wild garden around the cottage in her Wellies, before she trooped around the surrounding hills and arrived back, dirty and hungry. After a lukewarm shower, she’d sat down and banged out a whole chapter.

It was the most she’d written in weeks!

There was something calm and peaceful here. She didn’t hear cars or planes, there were no neighbors that she could speak of. And yet there were enough sounds from nature to make her feel like she wasn’t alone. Birds and insects, and she even caught some deer grazing one night.

She didn’t know how grassy fields of wildflowers could help her focus on her novel, but somehow it did. It had nothing to do with the setting—her book was set in space, on a huge ever-moving space station housing the last of the human race living among various alien species. It wasn’t even like she could base her characters off anyone around her—there was _no one_ around her. Besides, she had her characters down: brooding princess Breha with too much power and no familial support, and scruffy young scavenger Kira working her fingers to the bone in the bowels of the space station.

They would eventually find each other against all odds, fall in love and save the space station.

Rey always liked to give her stories happy endings.

On the fifth morning, she got out of bed, stretched and pulled on her comfiest sweater and cutoff denim shorts. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and set about starting the kettle for tea.

With a yawn, she leaned against the counter, arms crossed, trying to blink herself awake. It didn’t really work, her eyelids slipping closed, only to fly open a minute later as the kettle screamed to life.

Shaking her head, Rey poured the boiling water into her mug, stirred in some honey, and then took her morning drink onto the porch.

Where she found cows.

They weren’t _on_ her porch of course, but there was one nibbling on the wildflowers at the bottom of the stairs. Another was to the left of the porch, eating the tall grass. She could see two more in the distance.

“What the hell,” she said aloud.

The cow closest to her flicked its ear. It wasn’t as big as she usually thought cows to be; maybe it was a juvenile? It’s hair was a bit longer too, a pretty russet color. 

“Where—where did you _come from_?”

There were no fences around the property that Jannah had rented for her; she had done enough walking to know that. But she also hadn’t seen any other residences nearby. And cows…cows lived on _farms_!

Rey carefully set her mug down on the flat wooden bannister. She put her feet in her Wellies and turned to the cow blocking her stairs.

“Will you bite me if I come down there?” she asked the cow. One of the others, a black and white one, mooed at her. Well, it may not have been at her, but she felt like the center of the universe right now.

The russet eating wildflowers didn’t seem to be worrying about her. She stepped down a stair and noticed that it had a tag in its ear. Okay, at least they weren’t _wild cows_. Did such a thing exist?

The writer in her almost instantly wanted to start researching all of her questions. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to focus on space lesbians until she took care of these cows.

Holding her breath, she stepped down to the hard packed dirt at the base of the stairs. The russet was close now, and had turned its head to look at her. It didn’t appear agitated or anything, so she took a chance and gently pet its side.

Its hair was a lot coarser than it looked, but at least the cow hadn’t decided to attack her. 

“Okay, you’re not so scary,” she murmured, patting the cow again.

“She’s the friendliest one.”

Rey startled at the unexpected voice, clutching her hands to her chest. The cow didn’t notice.

“Ahhh, sorry to startle you, ma’am.” From her peripheral, she watched as a…very tall man walked around the side of the porch. His hair was long and his face was unconventional, but she found herself quickly getting over her fright as her gaze settled upon him. He was in jeans and a flannel, his boots covered in mud.

“These—” she cleared her throat. “These are your cows?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, walking to the other side of the russet and patting her back. His hands were _huge_.

“Rey,” Rey told him. While she normally didn’t mind American kindness, she always associated _ma’am_ with old ladies and she really hoped she wasn’t looking like an old lady in his mind.

“Sorry?”

“My name is Rey.” For good measure, she offered him her hand. 

He shook it over the back of the cow. “Ben. These are technically my father’s cows, but seeing as he’s on vacation right now, they’re mine.”

Rey relaxed a little. “They’re far from home. I’ve walked at least a mile radius around this place and never saw a farm.”

“Yeah, they uh…had a night of it I think.” Ben chuckled. “Good thing the dogs came with me.”

As if shaken from a trance, Rey noticed that two boarder collies had indeed been gathering up the cows, moving them closer to Ben, to her, to her cottage. 

“I’m sorry about all this,” Ben pressed on.

“It’s…it’s okay, I was just a little confused,” Rey confessed. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. “I woke up and—cows.”

“They’re dairy cows, almost all of them are gentle.”

Rey arched an eyebrow. “Almost?”

“Bea Arthur can be a little moody.” He waved to one of the black and white cows. Almost all of the cows—ten of them—there in sight now. The dogs were sitting, panting but looking happy.

“ _Moo_ dy,” Rey repeated, laughing without being able to stop herself.

Thankfully Ben chuckled along with her, though she saw him get a little pink. He probably hadn’t meant the pun.

“If um…if the cows will be okay, can I offer you some breakfast? Or coffee? I could make coffee,” she said, feeling bold. She wasn’t used to being alone these days. In London, she was almost always surrounded by her roommates, her workmates, the city. She liked the solitude of the countryside, but it was starting to remind her of a time when she was forcibly more lonely.

“Oh, I couldn’t impose like that,” Ben said, biting off a _ma’am_ at the end. 

Rey shook her head. “You can tell me all about your father’s cows. I’m a writer. If I ever want to write about cows, I need to know the details.”

It seemed that he couldn’t resist her enthusiasm. He gave the russet—still munching away on flowers—a stroke down her side. “Okay then. I can’t have you writing improper bovine facts in your book.” He flashed her a smile, all crooked teeth and dimples.

Rey beamed. Maybe this trip would be more fruitful than even Jannah realized.


End file.
